This invention relates generally to apparatus to assist in reloading of revolvers; and more particularly concerns improvements in interlocking of cartridge holding clips with canisters.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,353 I have disclosed a reloading clip characterized by releasable attachment of the clip to a cartridge storing canister. That attachment, achieved by a crimped lip on the canister, is sometimes less than satisfactory in that it is less positive than desired, and can be inadvertently disconnected.